


4x6

by rhysgore



Series: shimadacest week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Graduate School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothing Kink, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Sibling Incest, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: [12:55] Genji: whatever. did u see my special present?[12:56] Genji: it’s at the bottom ;)-hanzo gets a package





	

**Author's Note:**

> day 2: mythology/alternate universe. kinda fucked the mythology part but ITS FINE WWHATEEVR this was fun

Hanzo lounges back on his bed in a rare moment of peaceful downtime, chewing on an anisette cookie. The flavor is odd as always, but he’s liked it ever since the family trip to Italy when he was a kid, and the fact that his father thought to include them in the care package makes him smile.

 

The fact that his father thought to send him a care package at all seems somewhat odd, seeing as Hanzo is nearly twenty-five, employed, and attending graduate school on the other side of the world, but he isn’t going to complain. Most likely it was Genji’s idea, and the corner of Hanzo’s lip quirks upwards imagining his brother begging their father for this particular favor. 

 

_ He’s probably starved half to death in America, _ the Genji in his head pleads, the fat tears rolling down his cheeks just overdone enough to be comical. The thought makes Hanzo huff out a laugh.

 

Still, the cookies are good, and Hanzo makes his way through three of them before he has enough restraint to put the package away, saving the rest for later. He pulls out his phone, and smiling, types out a quick message.

 

> [12:54] Thank you for the package. The cookies are delicious.

 

It isn’t long before there’s the buzz of a response. Of course. Regardless of their difference in time zone, separating Genji from his cellphone is nearly impossible.

 

> [12:54] Genji: i told father youd like them
> 
> [12:54] Genji: bc youre a weirdo who likes the taste of licorice
> 
> [12:54] Genji: u were probably born with a suit + briefcase & a fulltime job
> 
>  
> 
> [12:55] It’s a good flavor. I’m sorry I don’t share your taste for that which would rot my teeth out of my head.
> 
>  
> 
> [12:55] Genji: whatever. did u see my special present?
> 
> [12:56] Genji: it’s at the bottom ;)
> 
>  

Hanzo frowns, and looks at the cardboard box again. The cookies came in a small plastic bag inside, but he hadn’t seen anything else. He turns it over in his hands, shaking it a few times to make sure he hadn’t missed anything, but it isn’t until he starts taking the box apart that he realizes what Genji had meant.

 

There’s something taped in between the folded cardboard at the bottom. Several somethings. As Hanzo takes them out, he realizes what they were- photos. Big, glossy ones, printed on thick stock.

 

The first one looks like a candid. Genji at the arcade, smiling and laughing, surrounded by a few friends that Hanzo recognizes, and several that he doesn’t. He looks happy, young and carefree, and Hanzo’s heart swells a little just seeing him like that. It’s an expression he’s sorely missed on a face he’s missed even more. He thumbs over the details of Genji’s face with something that feels like longing, brushing across the dark eyes and cute mouth.

 

The next is Genji at what looks like a beach. He’s in his swim trunks, sunscreen smeared across his face, grinning from ear to ear, an open can of beer in one hand, the other flashing a peace sign at the camera. Still happy. Hanzo’s eyes linger appreciatively on his bare torso before he moves on to the next photo.

 

When he sees it, he nearly chokes.

 

Genji’s in his room, standing with his back to a full length mirror. He’s holding the camera up so both his face and the reflection of his backside are caught in the picture. The only thing he’s wearing are a set of lacy red panties, which cling deliciously to the curve of his ass.

 

Hanzo’s mouth doesn’t seem to know whether it wants to completely dry up, or start drooling. He settles for the former as he goes to look at the next photo.

 

In this one, Genji’s on his back with his legs spread, powerful muscles of his thighs taut. He’s licking his lips, eyes hooded with arousal as he stares right into the camera, and even though the panties are still in place, the head of his cock is visible against his stomach, dusky pink and leaking. Hanzo feels his own dick give a sympathetic response, hardening rapidly within the confines of his slacks.

 

The next is of Genji naked at last, on his knees, ass facing the camera. Hanzo can’t see his face in this one, but his hands are spreading his asscheeks apart, showing off the incredibly thick, lime-green dildo spreading him open. Gaudy color choice aside, the toy is absolutely massive. Genji must have spent a good half-hour fingering himself, getting his hole loose and wet enough to take something so big, and the idea has Hanzo groaning, reaching for his zipper in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure in his pants.

 

“Fuck,” he murmurs, palming himself roughly through his boxers. His little brother didn’t have to say a word, or even be on the same continent as him to make Hanzo come.  _ “Fuck.” _

 

The next two photos are a set. Both of them feature Genji in what looks to be a bathroom stall, kneeling next to a hole in the wall. Lewd things are scribbled in marker around it, and even if there wasn’t a cock sticking through it, Hanzo would instantly recognize it as a glory hole. In the first, Genji is running his tongue up the underside of the cock- one that belongs to a complete stranger- grinning shamelessly. In the second, his face and open mouth are covered in thick white ropes of cum. He’s flashing the camera another peace sign, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, everything indicating he’s enjoying the taste of the man’s semen.

 

Hanzo knows he’s not going to last long already, hand fishing in his underwear to lazily stroke his dick, but it’s the last photo that’s the coup de grâce. Genji on his back, legs spread open, some anonymous person buried balls-deep inside of him. Two more cocks occupy his hands, and the white splotches on his face, chest, and stomach indicate that these particular people are not his first customers. His eyes are rolled back in his head, tongue lolling out, and he looks completely blissed out. In the corner of the photo, Hanzo recognizes Genji’s scrawl, spelling out four words.

 

_ Wish you were here. _

 

Hanzo pulls on his dick once, twice, and then he’s coming over his hand and the fine grey cloth of his boxers, moaning Genji’s name as he orgasms. Six months away from home and he still can’t shake off his brother, the desire to touch him, to kiss him, to fuck him still ingrained in his psyche so deeply that Hanzo feels he’ll never be able to truly get rid of it. He swears as he fumbles around on his bedside table for a tissue, hand wet and sticky with cum.

 

When he’s come down from his post-orgasm high, he sends another quick text.

 

> [1:15] You know, you  _ do _ have a camera function on your cellphone. It’d be a lot quicker.
> 
>   
>  [1:15] Genji: glad you liked the gift, brother. ;)


End file.
